Be Careful What You Wish For
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: You know that feeling you get when reading your utter most favourite books? When you hope so much that one day you will go on your own adventure…? The feeling you get when you wish SO MUCH that it was real and that you were a part of it…? Well I'll you one thing, I've learnt from my own experiences: Be careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

**Right... I was supposed to say something here but I have no idea what... oh well! Hope the story's ok... *Fingers Crossed* =D**

**T-rated for minor Language! Don't own cover image!**

* * *

_You know that feeling you get when reading your utter most favourite books ever and then shipping couples, following fan art, writing fan fiction, following pages, and just about EVERTHING else…? When you hope so much that one day you will go on your own adventure…? The feeling you get when you wish SO MUCH that it was real and that you were a part of it…?_

_Well I'll you one thing, a lesson I've learnt from my own experiences:_

Be careful what you wish for_._

**Chapter 1**

"In a minute! I'm just finishing this story!"

"Jay, you've been 'Just finishing this story' for the past 10 minutes!"

"Yeh, I know but… but… I'm really am JUST finishing it this time… like just one more line… or two… or three…"

"Oh, don't tell me… Or four?"

"Or five…"

Sighs. "You're going to be late for school!"

Whoopee. School. Like I would be missing much anyway. It's not like half the stuff you learn there is ever going to be any use to you ever.

_Well…_

_Shut up me._

School was, is and will also be the worst possible place to be. Always. The comments, the jokes, the 'hey, look its emo girl!', and the necessary bulling for being, what do they call it again…? Oh yes being different, or putting it simply, not wanting to be a loser like them.

To be honest, it's probably because of the way I look, which is mostly dressed in black. Or maybe the music I listen to… (Oh, Green Day…) Or maybe it's because they I really am different. Seems like most people just can't handle that…

"Jayla Ryder…"

That by the way is my foster carer. Roseanna Petty. She alright, by alright I mean not some sort of twisted evil wannabe foster carer who randomly loves cleaning, tiding, and allowing no social lives to the foster kids… not like I really have a social live, but that's NOT the point. So yeah, she okay.

"… come down these stairs this instant. You don't want to miss the bus do you now?"

Well…

"Yeh, yeh I'm coming, okay?"

I shut down my laptop, grabbed my bag, exited the room and headed down the stairs.

"At last!" I could feel the sarcasm in her voice. "Would your royal highness like some breakfast? Or is she at a pass at this again?"

"Well… I think I'll pass… my stomach can't handle rabbit food at this time in the morning…" Muesli IS simply disgusting, by fact.

"Well that's a surprise." She said with a sigh. She had given up trying to force me to eat her rabbit food, quite a long time ago but it still didn't even momentary stop her from trying. Never give up, that was her extremely, copyrighted, annoying saying of hers.

I gave her grin in response.

She gave me another one of her sighs.

If you didn't know us, just by natural instinct, you would of thought we were either enemies or simply had no contact what-so-ever, why? Because we were total opposites.

Today's dress was a good example. Me wearing jeans, hoodies, boots, black, and her wearing the typical 'summer dress', aka, long, airy, bright colours etcetera, etcetera, etcetera… It wasn't just the styles of clothing though but our characters… rock music, classical music; doodling, knitting; writing, watching the sunset; brown eyes, blue eyes; black hair, blonde hair… you see? TOTAL opposites. But somehow we got along… okay, okay! So maybe she was more like family not just alright…

The school bus pulled up outside.

Roseanna sighed… yet again. "Well, you better get going, don't want to be late on your first day back at school…" Weird… she seemed almost sad.

"You're not going miss me are you?" A raised an eye brow in question.

"Wha- You're only going to school Jay! And course not going to miss you hanging around, annoying me all day! I've got work to do you know!"

"Annoying you?!" I faked a shocked expression. "Accompanying you more likely!"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sorry, 'Accompanying you'." She mimicked.

I smiled.

BEEP

Her smiled vanished and that stern look replaced it. "You better get going; the bus will leave without you!"

"Please, let it."

"Don't be so negative! You only live once, you know? Better to work hard now to get the most of life later." Another one of her extremely annoying sayings.

"Okay, okay… I'm going… bye…" I opened the front door to leave.

"See you later Jay!" She called after me in her usual cheery voice.

The house door shut. I'll tell you this, for someone about to start another year of hell She's waaay to happy for the morning.

* * *

**Not bad? Rubbish? Why in hades did you bother...? ... Well... hopefully it wasn't that bad... XD**

**Next chapter coming soon peeps!**

**...**

**Okay! Okay! I'll do the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own PJO... **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO/HOO, characters, ect, ect, ect...**

**ENJOY PEEPS!**

* * *

**Chapter2**

BBRRIINNGG!

I really think they should make a horror movie about school bells… You know when the bell strikes the start of school then all hell breaks loose; a killer teacher, a mad science teacher, a OCD teacher who when the fire alarm is set off goes barking mad, and of course a pathetic screaming teacher, zombies, ghosts, power cuts, blood… yep I think you get the point.

BBRRIINNGG!

Seriously? What sort of school needs TWO warning signals that schools started?

BBRRIINNGG!

That's it. SHUT IT YO-

"Watch it, loser!"

I turned. But I wasn't surprised who had spoken. It was Molly Perkins, wannbe idiot, most sluttiest girl in the school.

_Um, me? _

_Yes?_

_This is high school…_

_I know…_

It's crazy the sorts of conversations you can have with yourself.

"What-ever Molly." Auguring with this sort of person never works. Not because there not worth it, of which in all seriousness they're not, but because the witty comments you would normally make would not make any sense to them, they're, putting as politely as I can, just plain stupid.

"Did you seriously reply?!" Her left hand-idiot replied in something of a screech.

"Never, that's why words left my mouth and you understood them…" *Rolls eyes*

"But-"

"Suggestion- Keep Walking."

The look her, and 'followers' gave- priceless!

Wannbe strutted away, her hand-bag flapping wildly along with her hair. Her followers weren't that far behind in their looks either… Good riddance…. For now…

*Sighs*

So here I am.

First day back in school. A new start for September… Who the hell thought of starting a new school year in September!? Probably the government… Anyway, here I go, into the depths of hell…

"Welcome back to new year class! I except you all to behave well, achieve high, and keep giving Moreton High School the good name we have!"

I swear these 'new year' speeches are forced by the government or something, because EVERBODY knows that the kids in my class, even me (I know right! _*sarcasm noted*_) are only going to fail… miserably…

But still they say them. I guess to add to the torture…

"It's lovely to see you all jumping for joy so early on in the year…"

_Is this guy high or something? _

_Nope it's just Mr Warren, really, really, seriously weird English teacher…_

_Hasn't changed much then._

_Does he ever?_

_There was that time in Year 8 when he was seriously pissed off from John Millbry moved his pencils from out of line… he wasn't the freakily high teacher then…_

_Lol… now that was seriously epic._

_I would have to agre-_

"Jay!"

"Um, yes sir…"

"That's the fourth time I had to call your name!"

"Um…" Some members of the class giggled. Losers.

"But because it's the start of the new school year, of new begging's, new ach- _snoozes- _I'll let you off this time." He smiled. Creep.

BBRRIINNGG!

"Okay, that's forum time over for this morning! See you later kids!"

I can't believe I'm saying this but- AT LAST!

Maths was first, with Mr Sharpe, it was as boring as ever. English with Mrs Know-it-all or Mrs Whit as she prefers to be called. After break double science which I slept through (obliviously), lunch, which I spent in the library, reading duh, and then wonderful double history. Please God, save me…

I entered and made a head way for the back. Sitting at the front is a nightmare, bombardments with paper bombs and the teacher's full-bloody-attention. I slumped into a chair, and even before the teacher spoke, zoned out.

It's history people. The time when you get a full lesson learning how we won the world wars, dealt with the Black Death, the crazy no-body cares kings and queens… blah, blah, blah… It's not like you ever learn about the exciting stuff… ever… like the Greeks, or the Romans, or the Egyptians, or anything that could deserve a little bit of interest.

I Turned my head to face the window. Ha- it had started to rain outside.

Typical.

Well, what were you really expecting? Sun?

Oh hell no, not it England.

"Hello class, my name's Mr Farris, I'm your new history teacher, and today we're going to be learning about the Ancient Greeks."

Did I hear that correctly?

New teacher, a not boring topic, and learning about the Ancient Greeks in one sentence…?

I looked towards him.

What I saw took me by surprise.

Mr Farris was around in his twenties, reasonably tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and that look about him of that he really did know what he was talking about.

The main weird thing about him was unlike the rest of the 'normal' population of teachers, Mr Farris actually seemed… happy to be here… teaching. I mean it wasn't just an act but he seemed actually happy to be teaching a bunch of low achieving kids that most likely wouldn't be able to understand ANYTHING he said what-so-ever…

When you're listening you actually learn.  
I think that should be one Roseanna's sayings, because it's true.

I was actually pretty proud of myself. Not only was I listening but I had discovered that, three smart arses had moved up a set, one had been expelled and a new kid had joined my class, what was his name… Riley, that was it.

Oh, and that Riley and Mr Farris must of had some sort of communication device going between them because I hadn't the faintest idea the answers to ANY of the questions… I mean who in their right mind knows the answer to 'Does anybody know the inventor of the labyrinth?'

_Oh, yeh, he's like my best bud! WE SO hang out together like all the time man!_

_Really?_

_Oh hell yeh._

_*Rolls eyes*_

_Well y'know if ya want I could arrange a time for ya to meet up with him man!_

_Such an idiot…_

_Hey!_

"It's Jay right?"

Oh great…

"Yes sir." *Gulps*

He looked at me for a second, like he was searching for an answer he hadn't given asked the question too.

"Could you tell us what Pegasus was?"

*Wipes sweat from brow* At LEAST I know this one… Now time for some fun…

"Well… a mythical creature."

That made the class to laugh.

He looked at me again, this time though as though he knew something I didn't.

"Yes, Pegasus was a mythical creature, as I'm sure everyone knows. He is one of the few extremely well know creatures at. What I was asking for those Jay was sort of mythical creature Pegasus is."

I kept silenced. I guess no-one had ever said that before to me… well I was hardly ever asked questions which I would/could answer.

"A* answer I say." Some idiot called out.

"Toby…" surprise there… "Would you like to answer the question?"

"Oooooooooooooo." Wow, really mature…

"Nope, sir."

"Then can we leave it for Miss Ryder to answer?"

"Sure, let the loser answer it."

"Toby, how would you fancy an after school?"

"I'll think I'll pass…"

"Good. Now Jay…" his attention turned back to me. "Pegasus?"

"Pegasus was the winged horse."

"Could you tell us anything else about him?"

What was wrong with this guy? No-one ever asked me a question, ever, and now this? A wall of anger bubbled inside of me. "Sir, I live in the real world sir, not in a world of myths. How I am supposed to know."

"Oooooooooo."

If I was being honest I actually did know… it was just… I hated being in the limelight, a lot, especially when being asked stuff like this.

He chuckled to himself like what I had said was really ironic. "I see. But you see Jay, these myths play a much bigger role than you believe, they are the basic steps to the world today as you know it." He held a stare with me for a moment. "And that goes for all of you, myths aren't just stories, but are facts that can lead to a future."

I'm booking this guy in with the mad house, a nice several year vacation. Well, at least till I'm out of this hell, for good.

BBRRIINNGG!

"And that class is all we have time for today! Please note down your homework. It will be due in for next week."

People began leaving as quickly as possible. Couldn't blame them. I got up, pulled my bag to my back and was about to leave when…

"Jay, a word please."

GGRREEAATT…

* * *

**SO yeh... second chapie done, third one on the way... Whoooa!**

**jl7199- Thx! =D**

**Amethystgirly- XD I'm glad you like it! =D**

**Novalunni- Yeh... It's a little slow to start, me story is but, action is on the way! =D**

**Thx for reviewing peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm pretty sure you already know that I don't own PJO/HOO/characters/anything that is epic...**

**So yeeaahhh... Haven't been too great on keeping updates frequent but... I have my reasons... (AKA BLOODY SCHOOL .) So here's the next chapie! Enjoy peeps! =D**

* * *

Chapter3

Ever had a random mental block?

Yes? No?

Well I have loads…

I mostly get them when I'm right in the middle of writing an epic battle between good and evil and when you're just about to end it in that heroic way when… *metal block*

Guess though I may sort of, kind of, maybe, sometimes… get them while answering questions…? Yeh… doesn't sound too good.

That was my excuse to why I failed to answer the question. But Mr Farris didn't jump for it.

'I know Jay that myths may not seem as important but it still doesn't mean we can't learn from them…'

If only he knew…

So now I'm on the bus, watching the traffic, same as usual, it helps pass the time.

_You know, what Mr Farris was saying ain't actually stupid…_

_Shut up._

_What? So now you can't face the truth? _

_It wasn't MY problem that he couldn't seem to know when I was joking around…_

_You weren't supposed to be 'joking around'._

_You're so infuriating!_

"Oh shut up me…"

"Hey… you alright?"

Oh great, I just had to say that out loud. Jees, how was I supposed to know that he was sitting in front of me!

"Yep, fine."

"Okay…" It was Riley.

Awkward silence.

Come on idiot at least attempt conversation… "So… your new right…?"

"Yeh, well temporarily, my family's on holiday… here… for a while."

Okay… "From where?"

"America."

"Oh... Mr Farris seems to like you."

"Wh- what?" He seemed a little shocked.

"I mean, the way you could answer all those questions in history… he seemed like his best student."

"Oh… well, I did take history back in my high school in America y'know?" The shocked expression returned back to a smile.

"Humm. Well, if I'm being honest… that's probably the most history I've ever learnt in a lesson!"

He laughed at that.

"What was school like in America?"

"Well, pretty much the same. I mean different layouts and stuff, but the types of people haven't changed."

"Do they ever?" I laughed.

"It's seems they don't." He cracked a wide grin.

A minute passed between before I spoke again. "Mr Farris's strange."

His eyes widen and smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, y'know, how like ever normal history is boring and he isn't… seems like he's almost hiding something…"

Riley averted his eyes towards the windows. "Yeh, I suppose…"

Seem a little nervous don't we?

_Change subject…_

"So, you like it here…?" He looked back.

"At school?"

"Um, England…"

"Oh yeh, yeh it's great…" He cracked a smile. "Y'know just loving the weather!"

I grinned back. "Who doesn't love it?"

"Everyone."

Molly-bloody-Perkins. Typical.

"Oh, hi Molly." Riley seemed oblivious to the sort of person Molly was.

She gave him one of her famous idiot looks, then whispered so everybody heard (Brilliant whispering I say.) "Did he seriously just talk to me?" That made nearly everybody on the bus turn to look. Which I'll say again because I can, typical…

"Eww, I think he did." Her left hand-idiot, Cassie chirped causing some snickers.

_Someone give these guys a cookie… _

Molly then smiled, as though a light bulb had at last turned on only to show how stupid she really is. "So… its looks like our little emo freak finally found a friend… how cute!"

The bus roared with laughter.

"You mean somebody else that she can turn into a freak!" Toby said, from appearing from the back of the bus. It's surprising how people can appear and disappear suddenly when the atmosphere of a conversation changes…

Riley look taken aback from the comments… poor kid.

"Yeh, a loser freak!" Molly managed to say through her fits of laughter.

_That's it._

"Molly, shut up."

"Ooooooooooooooooo" Seriously?!

"Why should I emo?"

"Why shouldn't you, creep?"

More Ooooos. Losers…

Toby seemed though to be dying from laughter. "So what you gonna do about it, huh? Gonna get Farris to come sort out us out, huh? Gonna get him to tell us another one of his stories so we can 'learn to be good', huh? Jay, you're such a freak."

Riley cut in before I had chance to reply. "Come on guys, give it a break… there's no need to get so worked up about people having a conversation y'know?"

"You're that American dude, ain't you?" Toby said.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, it's seems like you don't know our routine round here. Firstly, no talking to losers. Secondly, know-it-all's count as losers, and thirdly don't talk back to those in a higher position than you. Got that, mate?"

Riley remained silent. The look on his face was clear that he wasn't gonna let an idiot like Toby get to him.

"Toby, do yourself a favour. Fuck off." To be honest, normally I would just ignore the comments; starting fights weren't the cleverest thing to do. But, I don't know… I just hated the fact that he was picking on Riley for no reason.

"Make me." Toby snarled back.

I faced him. Anger bubbled inside me, I knew any second now I would end up punching this idiot in the face. My gut seemed to twist in anticipation. Every second not reacting to him only now left like the seconds that ticked down towards an explosion. I felt my fist clench as he held that steady stare beckoning to try. _He's asking for it, I swear._

"Jay, don't. It's not worth it." I glanced over at Riley, the one who had spoken. Though hurt, he was calm, as though he had seen this situation too many times.

_He's right you know._

_You don't think I don't know that?_

_Punching him is only going to get you a detention or possibly a week expelled._

_So? Why do I care? It's school. And this idiot is so asking for it._

_Think about Roseanna…_

I was off the bus in seconds, when it pulled my stop. There was no-way I was hanging around to see there smug faces. If I have had a couple of more seconds, I would have ended up decking this guy. So, in a way he was saved by the bus.

I should have been prepared for that. It was plain obvious that were going to say.

It was always the same. Every day, every week, every month, every year. It never changes, and that's fact. The only way it would… well, you would have to be popular and defiantly not different. But there's always a catch being popular, friends always turn on you. I guess that's why being different is better, well for me. Because having no friends, means no being to stab you in the back at the first opportunity.

Hey, maybe that's why I love writing so much. Your world, your plot, your actions. No one is in control of you. It might sound weird but it really is an escape to another world, a one where your life is much better, always, well unless you choice it not to be. That's why I love it. Sometimes I wish that could escape there for good.

_Me, that's never gonna happen._

_I know, I know…_

_Then why say it!_

_Coz' I can…?_

_You are just… you know what, whatever, I give up… but I'll warn you; be careful what you wish for._

_You sound like Roseanna… And anyway, like a giant 3 legged monster is gonna suddenly jump out of no-where then someone jumps in to save me…_

_You know what? I take what I said back coz' you're right! No-one would save you._

_Why thanks…_

_It's my pleasure._

_Whatever…_

I unlocked the door and headed into my house.

Little did I know how wrong I was.

"Roseanna! I'm home!"

Silence.

"Roseanna…?"

More silence.

Weird. Roseanna's always home, like ALWAYS.

I shut the front door and checked out the kitchen. Nothing, well apart from the fish… and a note.

Must be from Roseanna.

I picked it up from beside the kettle and sat on the work surface to read it.

_Dear Jay,_

_Sorry Jay, an emergency came up. Dinners in the oven, don't spend all night up. I'll be back in the morning. _

_Love _

_Roseanna_

Okay, I'll admit. I kind of freaked out. But when your foster carer like never is out, and never, ever would leave in the house on your own… it's kind of weird that she would leave for a whole night…

So my first reaction was to freak, majorly freak out. Then after I had calmed down, to check what was for dinner, of which was Pie and vegetables... That was an no-way. Chocolate chip cookies are much better. Then to find the cookies. Finally to go upstairs (with the cookies duh) and continue writing my story.

10minutes later I was sitting at my desk typing away…

_"Jace! Jace! Where are you!" Emma cried out while continuing to slash through hoards of monsters, if it had not been for training she would have sure been slayed down long ago._

_"Jace!" _

_"I'm here Em!" A figure was momentary seen, tall, muscular and determined, before he was again hidden behind a wall a blood thirsty monsters._

_"Jace… I- I don't know how much longer I can hold them off…!" _

_Once again the beasts had begun to overrun the two warriors, there previous attempts of nearly defeating them now seemed long gone. Their energy levels began to run low, of which you could see from the blows of the swords beginning to weaken… sooner or Later, if help didn't come, they would end up dead…_

_Jace looked up from the wall of claws in front of him. A head he could the doors; large and solid. If only they could reach them._

_"Em! Try and head to the doors!" He shouted out, and then slashed through another hell hound._

_"I'll try….. Jace help!" Emma fell to her knees; tiredness had led to her able to hold an attack from empousa._

_A rush a strength flowed into his veins. "EMMA!"_

_He leapt forward, flattering a line of monsters with a swipe of his sword. But instead of viewing a small victory he pursued forward once more hacking down everything that came in his way. Seconds later, he was by Emma's side. _

_"Em, are you hurt?" He said, now defending both of them._

_"My-my arm… I think that empousa broke it…" her breathe was ragged as she clutched her arm tightly. "What we gonna do Jace?"_

_"I'll think of something…" A determined look appeared on his face. "We have to get to the doors, it's our only chance!" _

_"But we're surrounded Jace!"_

_"I know."_

_That's when everything went black…_

BANG BANG BANG

"What the fuck…" I was startled by suddenness of the knocking, therefore nearly falling to the floor…

BANG BANG BANG

I got up from my chair and made my way to the door. Every step I took made my breath quicken. It was stupid to feel like this, but I could help it… Opening my door, I headed down stairs; I could see a figure behind the front door.

BANG BANG BANG

I felt my fingers trembling as I made my way across the kitchen.

BANG BANG

My hand rested on the handle.

BANG

The door flung open.

"Hello, you must be Jayla Ryder, my name's Miss Poppy. I'm here to take you to your new foster home."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Terrible? Seriously mate, stop trying? ... Well I hope it's not THAT bad! =D **

**Thx for the reviews peeps!**

**Novalunni- =D Glad your enjoying it!**

**Next chapie coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER! Yeah, yeah you probably already get the picture... Me don't own PJO/HOO/characters/everything...**

**Sooo... long time no see... yes... okay! okay! I'm sorry peeps... BUT! I really do have a real excuse! For some reason it wouldn't let me upload the next part/chapie... so... I'M REALLY SORRY! (Honest!) And coz' of that I'm up loading TWO chapies! Whoooaa! **

**ENJOY PEEPS! =D**

* * *

I didn't learn what had happened to Roseanna till a while later. Till I get there in my story I won't say.

Miss Poppy gave me a short explanation, involving no detail what-so-ever, to why I was to come with her… basically, if I didn't come willing then she would call the cops. Great foster carer I say… After that wonderful conversation I was given a few minutes, If I wanted, to grab some stuff. I did of course, I would never leave my laptop anywhere without being forced too. Then I was kind of shoved into her mini car thing and it was goodbye my old life!

Every time I asked for what had happened to Roseanna she would smile and answer sweetly that she didn't know but she was sure that Mrs Petty was okay, it was just that she was no longer able to look after a foster child no more.

To me, that wasn't an answer. Roseanna would never abandon me. She had promised.

In a way it was almost strange that Miss Poppy had turned up… the fact that the only time ever Roseanna isn't home she came… But hell! Maybe something really did happen to her. She of got into a car crash… head inguries, and coma maybe… lack of memory, major concusion, maybe she paralised… anything could of happened…

_Or maybe nothing at all…_

_But she promised, not matter what._

_Ever thought she just said it because she could?_

_But…_

_You're a no-body Jay. A no-body from a family of no-bodies._

_I know…_

"Miss Poppy?"

"Yes Jay?" Her voice was weird… she sounded like an old granny, but her total appearance was someone in their twenties.

"Where are we going?"

"To your new foster home sweetie." I wish she wasn't call me that…

"I know, but… we're in the middle of no-where…"

"I know sweetie." She smiled.

Call me idiot if you like…

_You idiot._

_Thanks me…_

… But even then I hadn't clicked onto her real motive.

"So… they're farmers or something…?"

"You could say it sweetie."

Okay…

"What's their name's?"

She smiled again, her eyes leaving the road for a second a turning to face me. "Why, I think I'll leave that for you to find out now, sweetie."

STOP CALLING ME THAT BITCH! I had to hold back my anger.

_Try talking about something else maybe?_

_Okay!_

"Will I see Roseanna again?" It was a different approach to the same answer.

Her previous sweet smile faded. "It's unlikely you will ever see her again, sweetie." Even her tone was hard and she seemed to almost spit out sweetie in annoyance.

"How come?"

Anger rose to her face. "Do you know where she is?" She snapped.

"Well no-" She hardly gave time for me to answer.

"Well how I am I supposed to know…" She was silent for a second. Then almost as quick as it had as her wave of anger had appeared, it vanished, replaced with that smile. "… sweetie."

To be honest it did seem like she was hiding something… I mean, surely all these foster carers peoples know everything and anything about everyone including their work partners… yet Miss Poppy didn't.

I was silent then for a while. It wasn't worth talking to her because her answers were always the same… and she kept calling me sweetie.

_Lol, lol, lol, lol, lol! Priceless! *Dies from laughter*_

_Oh shut up._

_You've been nearly every offensive name in the book, but the only one you hate is- sniggers –is sweetie! It's just- lol, lol, lol, lol, lol!_

_You're supposed to be the sensible side of me! _

_So?_

_SHUT IT THEN!_

I focused on the road from here on. Watching the trees flying by was much better then auguring with myself. So instead I was counting trees… tree, tree, tree, tree, tree, tree… *sleeps* Ok, maybe this is too boring…

Ahead in this distance a country track appeared. I guess that's when it twigged that I actually knew the area… and that track led to an old barn…

"Here we are!" Miss Poppy said well too cheerfully.

"Down there…?"

"Yes sweetie." She HAD to be joking.

"But- but that leads to an old barn…"

"I know s-s-sweetie."

… Did she just hiss…?

I gulped. I had to be dreaming… but that didn't stop dread filling my stomach.

"Miss Poppy…?"

"Yes-s-s my dear?" She turned the corner, taking the track down the barn.

"May I call you by your first name…?"

She laughed, almost crackled, terribly, but a crackle… "Yes s-s-sweetie…" A snarl set on her lips. "It's Kelly."

My heart missed a beat.

No- just no. It-it-it can't be…

"And you s-s-sweetie, are my lunch."

You in the movies or books when you hear/read that sort of line, aka a monster announces itself, and either then the character or of course the hero swings to action, slaying the beast with that magic weapon there parent gave them and saving the day or a random person/friend/another hero does it?

Well in real life… that certainly doesn't happen.

Normal people, not heroes, would either laugh because it's so unreal for words, scream because they think the persons gone mad and then therefore call the police. Or, for the people like me…. faint.

_So heroic, I say._

_I know right!?_

When I awoke I was no longer in Miss Poppy's car but some sort of underground layer.

It was a bit like an underground cave. A few Stalactites hung on the ceiling, large but not massive and a small stream of water entered and left the place at opposite ends. That was the only natural features of the cave. Candle light lit the room; a total of about 15 candles hung in simple boxes that attached to the cave ceiling around the room. In the middle of the room was a table stacked with papers of all sorts. Boxes and boxes of files lined the left side wall of the cave, and where the entrance was (Far side which was typical) had another small tunnel leading off into a further section of the place. Probably were Miss Lets-eat-Jay was.

I myself was chained in the furthest corner of the cave, the place where the exit of the stream was. And yes, it was just typically too small to escape from.

It was then Miss Poppy appeared… which of course, her being Kelly… Kelly the empousa from-from PJO… my brain just/couldn't/wouldn't accept that. That was a book… A BOOK… fiction… yet she was quite clearly fact.

As she stepped out of the shadows, I saw that the book clearly wasn't lying. One donkey leg, one metal leg, flaming hair and of course, them fangs. She also was wearing a red dress… probably to hide the blood stains…

"Hello s-s-sweetie…" Seriously women!? "… Nice to s-s-see you're awake." She smiled showing her fangs.

"W-what do y-you w-want…?" I could hardly breathe let alone speek.

"Isn't that clear, s-s-sweetie?"

"Then w-why haven't you already done it?"

"I thought eating you wake would be… would be much funnier…" She checked her nails and grinned at the thought.

_Um… me?_

_WHAT! WHAT POSSIBLE IS MORE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW THEN THE FACT YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A CRAZY *BLEEP*!?_

_… just thought you would like to know your stomach is about to puke…_

_SERIOUSLY!? … Oh great…_

"Well s-s-sweetie, s-s-shall we begin?" Her claws became clearer.

I guess then you're thinking that normally, somehow, the prisoner would heroic, in a bad-ass way, beat up the beast and well, win?

Putting in short, I screamed… like a baby…

In a way though that did save my little useless life…

"STOP IT! … STOP IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed.

Kelly was flailing around the place while clawing at her ears in an attempt to block out the noise of my screams. In the process of this, her red dress caught the end of the table, knocking it over causing papers to fly everywhere.

"STOP IT!" She wailed again. This time though her anger this time though seemed to focus as her glaring blood red eyes narrowed on to me. Through my panic screams I heard her hiss "Time to die, s-s-sweetie…"

That's when she launched herself at me, claws out stretched and fangs ready for the bite. I had just seconds to roll out of her way.

I closed my eyes.

I knew even though I was out of the way of her first launch… she would get me eventually. I was chained to a fricking wall people… she wasn't… I had hands… she had claws…

_This is it._

"I know…" I whispered.

Ha- If someone was here to record my last words, how heroic would that be…

_Lol…_

_I know right?_

1 second…

2 second…

3 second…

4 second…

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

_Am I dead…?_

"JAY!"

My eyes flung open. Once I had had adjusted, once again, to the poor lighting I found myself facing… Riley… holding a nice little blood stained sword…

"R-R-Riley?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Saving your butt maybe." He came over to help remove the hand-cuffs.

"D-d-did you just kill that thing?"

"Yep."

"Then… what, why, how, when, just… what the fuck just happened!?"

He pondered on that… too calmly for my likening. Then he seemed almost to crack a smile.

"There's too much to explain… all I can say is that you've got to get to safety, the monsters have found you… why? Because you're a demigod."

* * *

Bad?... good?... alright? Reviews welcome! =D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! Don't own PJO/HOO/Characters**

**TOLD YA ALL I WOULD BE GOOD AND UP LOAD TWO CHAPIES! Yeah... **

* * *

The stages of acceptance:

1. Needing everything to be repeated. Or aka saying 'What the fuck did you just say?' several times.

2. Rambling talking to yourself so the other person thinks you're crazy. I do that anyway, but still.

3. Asking a thousand questions. I was told to shut up… politely… bah.

And 4. Sitting in complete silence just trying to grasp the idea of the situation. I guess you could call that denial.

Basically the next hour of my life was the faster ever yet.

The short explanation Riley gave to me after getting out of that place and him, now this got me, at 15 driving a car to an unknown destination because he wouldn't/couldn't tell me… (Leave me hanging why not) was enough to stop my original complaining as he called it…

_'Look Jay. I know right now it's hard to accept the fact that you're a demigod but honestly, right now, the most important thing is to get you to safety.'_

And that was it.

After that we continue the car journey in complete silence. In a way, you could say I was a little annoyed with Riley. I had felt sorry for this kid, stood up for him on the bus and now… that really had all been just an act. He was a totally different person to the first Riley I had met. The least he could do was give me an straight answer for once, with first Roseanna, then Kelly, then discovering that you're favourite book series was real and that every single piece of information that you had learnt was real… him not even telling me where the hell we were going, really?!

So yeh, I was probably a little more than annoyed at him.

And I hoped he could tell that too.

_Jay, give him a break… he just a kid, like you._

_Just a kid, JUST A KID. He's a *bleep* demigod you idiot._

_Then you should know what he's going through right now, having to make sure that your butt gets to safety. Anyway, you are too._

_Blah blah blah._

_You've read those stories Jay, so stop being a baby._

_FINE._

"So…"

He glanced over at me, I refused to look up from my shoes.

"You're a… demigod too then…?"

He paused before answering. "Yes."

Tree, tree, tree, tree ….

"Riley Heywood, Son of Athena."

I froze. When someone says that to you… being something that you don't hear every day… it's weird… in a way it was creepy… to hear something you would normally read in a book.

A couple of minutes passed without either of us reacting.

"Y'know… normally when I say that to someone they usually freak out." He asked with some confusion.

"Well, I think I've got past that point of freaking out." I relaxed a bit.

He looked at me again. "Look, I know everythings a little weird right now… to be honest I usally never this focused anyway and what I said was a little harsh… it's just there's a lot going back home... it probably won't make a lot of sense but, we're on the verge of war with the…"

"Romans…" I said that because I knew that. If everything else the PJO and HOO books were real then surely that was right.

He eyes had widen, I swear if he was driving he would be giving me one those stares to extract the information from me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that… dam…

_Very funny…_

_Mega smiley face =D_

_Stop it._

"H-how did you know that?!" He demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm a demigod! I've heard just about every tale in the book."

I watched the trees again… He wouldn't believe it… I hardly believe it. Hell! He would probably end up sending me to the metal hospital for coming up with the most craziest answer to his question possible.

"Well…" I can't tell him… "I had… a dream about it that's all…" I wasn't sure how great that sounded.

"I can believe that. Demigods get a lot of strange dreams." Thank God…

_Jay… don't you mean gods…?_

_Look just don't… please… this hard enough adjusting to the fact that every piece of fiction I read is now fact, so please just don't…_

_Okay grumpy…_

"Oh."

_Go back to counting trees?_

_Shut up_

We had reach town now, Stratford, well, we were just exiting Tiddington into Stratford… it was a little village right outside Stratford, they're basically connected. That's when trouble started.

The first thing I saw was the police lights, then the siren.

"Damn it!" Riley growled…. Jees… he pulled over the car.

The cop pulled over too, leaving his car to, of course, make our situation worse…

"Well, well, well, what have we got here…" The cop spoke, eyeing us with beading eyes which poked out from under his hat. He was dressed in the usual police outfit and held a clipboard and pen in his hands. "A couple of under aged kids driving a car… your parents won't be pleased when they hear about this."

I wanted to face palm so bad that it hurt… if only if this guy knew. Riley looked like he was figuring out a plan… what a surprise…

"Under age? Why, I assure you that I'm not." Riley began, what was this kid thinking.

"How stupid do you think I am?" The cop spat… literally…

"Stupid? I don't believe an officer of law to be stupid, sir, all I was saying is that I'm not under age to be driving."

The cop thought on that. "Well, of course I'm not stupid, but I know that you are under age kid. Come on, step out of the car." He gestured for us to get out.

"You could check sir; the car's registered to me, sir."

He eyes narrowed once again, I swear if he did it much more he could burn a hole in something by just using his eyes… "You know what, I will."

"Won't you need your phone sir, to do that?" This kid sure knew how to keep up the innocent act.

The cop began to search his pockets but came up with no phone, he muttered something. "Wait here you brats." He spat. "Move and you will have a prison sentence on your hands… got it?"

"Of course, sir."

I was killing myself from laughter.

The cop slunk away.

"Drive?" I asked.

Riley got something out of his pocket, a bomb of some sort. "Drive." He chucked the bomb behind him so it landed next to the cop. Riley put his foot on the accelerator and we were out of there.

"What was that?" I had to raise my voice to be heard over the roar of the engine.

"Confusion bomb. Leaves its victims totally muddled for 10minutes… at least we will have a head start."

"Better make the most of it th-"

I was cut off by Riley slamming on the breaks. "Why-"

"Hell hound." Was his answer. Well, so much for the head start.

Straight ahead of us stood a car-sized mutt. Its eyes were full hate as it stared directly at us. From in the car I could hear its low grumbling deep from its throat, escaping passed its massive fangs.

Weirdly enough though the pass byers hadn't reacted, either the car drivers, in fact they were simply driving around the beast.

"Why does everything in the mythical world need to have claws, fangs, poison, be fire-breathing, deadly, huge and always get in the way."

He gave me the look- Seriously? You're asking me that now?! But he answered anyhow. "Because that's life for you, always throwing bigger problems in your way."

He grabbed his sword from the back seat. "Stay in the car." And before I could comment back, left.

_Fine by me_

_What happens if he gets hurt?!_

_Um…_

_What happens if he gets hurt and then another monster comes?!_

_Well…_

_What happens if he gets hurt, another monster comes and- and the police man thingie person wakes up?!_

_…_

_What happ-_

_SHUT IT!_

_… _

_Thank you!_

The beast, saw Riley walking towards it, sword raised, and prepared itself. Reading its claws and licking its lips in the short wait. As Riley came to a 20 yard distanced the hound pounced, 2 tonnes of killing machine flying towards him.

Riley ducked and rolled to the side, narrowly missing the wall of claws, but before the beast could think of its next move Riley already was up on his feet, and charged at the hound. This time the beast narrowly dodge his attack. Once again Riley slashed at the monster a few times, missing by inches. It was quick, but Riley was quicker. He out-moved every attack the beast gave and attacked back with twice the force. It was only a matter of time before the beast met its end.

As Riley slashed at the hound it ducked under the blow, leaving an open side for attack, Riley only missed its claws by millimetres this time. It was learning. Riley bounced back though, dropping to floor, ducking under another strike and finally thrusting his sword into the monsters chest.

It out cried in agony as it began dissolving into nothing; soon only a black puddle remained in the road which soon sank into the ground. Riley stood, victorious and then jogged back to the car as though the no monster had ever stood.

He got back in and chucked his sword into the back. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed"

* * *

**Right, I really am gonna try and up load weekly from now on! Promise! Thank ya alls for yas' patience! Reviews welcome! =D**

**100percenthorseMAD! x**


End file.
